Science educators present learning material such as science experiments or laboratories with wheeled carts to teach students the principals of Newton's 2nd and 3rd laws of motion. These experiments use either external position and force sensors or a combination of an internal position sensor and an external force sensor to measure Cart dynamics in lab experiments. Cart acceleration is inferred by calculating the second derivative of position which causes loss of accuracy. The use of a grooved track is required to ensure physical alignment of the cart with an external force sensor. No practical means exists to measure a slope of the cart in movement.